The Wake-Up Call
by ellikanellika
Summary: Well, no. He did not know. He did not have a pregnant girlfriend, or a girlfriend for that matter. And he made sure to remind Ruka of that information once again.
1. The Wake-Up Call

_**The Wake-Up Call**_

* * *

''I'm on it, don't push me dammit!'' Natsume Hyuga yelled into his phone, but did not end the call. He sighed as he had to listen to his friend who told him to get a grip on himself and find an apartment today. ''The landlord's family is already here, Natsume. You'll have to sleep over at mine, and Hotaru won't like it.'' Ruka told him patiently, knowing that if Natsume had wanted, he would have found a new apartment already, but he was simply too lazy.

''Ok ok ok, I get it. I'm just across the street from the new place all right? I'll ask if they still have a free room.'' The black-haired man scratched the back of his head and sighed. He did not realize that he received attention from all sides just by standing at the traffic lights. It just turned red, so as many others, he was waiting for the green signal. With his jeans and black T-shirt that showed off his well build body, he looked like a model from a magazine. But it were the red eyes that caught the most attention. Women and men tried to catch his eye, but he was far too occupied with glaring at the building at the other side of the street and listening to his friend's whining.

''Don't worry, Ruka. I won't be camping at yours today, and tell your queen that she can stop planning murdering me.'' Natsume pulled the phone far away from his ear once he heard Hotaru's scream in the receiver, letting him know that she had heard him and that she would not stop planning his assassination.

Natsume groaned once he heard the couple bicker at the other side of the call. ''Sorry, Nat. Hormones and such, you know how that is.''

Well, no. He did not know. He did not have a pregnant girlfriend, or a girlfriend for that matter. And he made sure to remind Ruka of that information once again. ''I know, I'm sorry. We're just worried about you. They told you they need the apartment months ago, and you didn't go looking for a new one until now. Natsume, why don-''

''Yeah yeah, so I forgot, all right. I was _busy_.''

''Busy forgetting your ex?'' Ruka came right to the point, and Natsume growled in annoyance.

''She's in the past, has been for some time. I worked on the new project as I've been telling you since it started, but obviously someone hasn't been listening.'' He barked back, not liking the subject at all. Yes, he had been moping around since his ex left, but he was more or less over her and he stopped wasting his time and worked. It robbed him of time and energy, which led to forgetting about his apartment problems. But he is on it now.

The light turned green and the mass of people in front of Natsume moved forward. He was one of the last to start walking. ''Look Ruka, I'm ok. You and Imai don't need to worry. I'll find a new apartment today and tomorrow we can already start moving things, all right?''

Natsume was too absorbed into the conversation to notice the noise around him. Brakes were squeaking, car horns were blown, and people screamed.

''I hope you really find one, Natsume. We'll have a huge pro-'' that was the last thing Natsume heard, before he looked up and to his right to hear and see the crashes. A truck lost control and his brakes did not work. It was winding up the road, hitting cars that were still waiting at the red light for the pedestrians to cross the street, and racing uncontrollably towards a frozen Natsume.

Ruka heard the noise through the phone, and was yelling his name, but his friend was in shock, moments before being _almost_ hit. The front of the truck was a meter away from his terrified form, an even more terrified truck driver screaming, when someone grabbed Natsume's arm, and pulled him to the other side a second before the truck drove over the space he had been standing in. The vehicle hit another truck into its back and both of them crashed to the side, rolling once, making the mass of people run away to the side. The vehicles stopped and smoke came out of the machines. A small fire broke through and for a moment, people around the accident did not move, still being in shock. Then finally, a woman moved and ran towards the truck's front. Many others followed her and together they quickly pulled the unconscious truck driver out. He was bleeding and had many injuries, so one of the people started giving him first aid. Another group of people took care for the other truck driver that was hit, but he was still conscious and had 'only' a broken arm.

Calls for medical help started and people finally awoke from the shock completely and gave help to those that were hit on the truck's way to his final hit. Luckily, not a single person had been driven over.

Natsume did not come to his senses yet. He was still clutching his phone, not hearing Ruka and Hotaru screaming his name. He was in shock. He was not aware that he was sitting on the ground, someone kneeling beside him, gripping his arm. He was breathing hard, his body starting shaking, as he finally blinked in realization.

His senses finally awoke, and he heard the screaming, the sirens, the panic. He smelt the fire and burned tyres. He finally felt pain all over his body as the adrenalin rush settled down and the shock made him shake. He heard Ruka's voice and pulled the phone to his ear in a daze. ''I'm ok.'' He told him and ended the call.

His body sacked together and he would have lied down if there had not been a hand on his arm. He looked up to the side and only now noticed the woman beside him. She was breathing hard, starring and gaping in shock at the chaos in front of her. She was also shaking as a leaf on water. When she felt his gaze on her, she turned to him and locked her eyes with his.

He was mesmerized.

''Are you ok?'' she exclaimed as she came to her senses. She turned her whole body towards him, her long brown hair falling over her shoulder, her perfume reaching his nose. Her hand that gripped his arm shook him lightly. With her other hand she touched his head, then cheek to check for any injuries.

Natsume's breath hitched and he got goose bumps all over his body when he felt her fingers.

''Can you hear me?'' she asked concerned and tapped him lightly on the cheek. A few other people gathered around them, checking if he was all right.

''Yeah…'' he started, his voice hoarse. ''Yeah, I'm ok. Not hurt.'' He told her, staring into her eyes, still completely in shock. She nodded, but kept looking for injuries. ''I thought he was going to run you over.'' She whispered, tears making their way into her eyes. ''I've never seen an accident like that, and you were standing right in the middle of the street. I was walking behind you and noticed- Did I pull too hard? Is your arm ok?'' she rambled, now looking at his arm.

Natsume could not avert his eyes from her. She was like an angel. She had saved him. She had pulled him from the street when he could not move. She had saved his life. She had saved his life. His life would have ended if it were not for her. He was staring death in the eyes. But she pulled him out of the way.

His mind was a wreck and later on he would be surprised at his ability of being so dramatic, but right now… ''I'm ok.'' He repeated. ''Thank you.''

She did not listen to him. She let go of his arm and put it around his back to help him sit properly. ''Has anyone called the ambulance?'' she called, turning her face up.

''Already here.'' Said someone from the crowd and people made space for two doctors that made their way towards Natsume. Natsume looked around. There were five ambulance cars, two fire engines and many police cars, closing the street and trying to make order. How much time did already pass?

Both doctors crouched in front of him and the woman beside him, and opened their bags with medical equipment. One of them flashed Natsume's eyes and checked him for any injuries; the other did the same with the woman. ''You are still in shock, sir. Here, drink some water and stay seated. I will be over soon.'' The man told him slowly and Natsume nodded. A moment later two police officers came, asking for information. It was the woman beside Natsume and many other people who explained what had happened. Other police officers asked questions other people.

Natsume watched the situation around him. The officials tried to make order and help people. There were many reporters and photographers, but there was no chaos anymore. After some time, Natsume finally woke up from his daze and breathed in. He was alive. He was alive. He just survived a massive accident. Thanks to the woman beside him. He turned to her once more and blinked in surprise as he noticed she was staring at him, too. He was confused and he could not think right, but when she smiled at him gently, he smiled back. And then they laughed.

They laughed so hard that the people sent for the two doctors again. ''They're just in shock. It's a normal reaction. Let them laugh it out.'' One explained and focused on other people.

The sitting pair laughed hysterically and a few people did too, just to relax again. The girl wiped tears from her face and took Natsume's hand. ''I'm glad you're ok. I've never done that. Pushing people from the street, I mean.''

Natsume shook his head. ''Yeah… I'm glad you did. I owe you my life. Thank you.'' He told her earnestly and squeezed her hand. She nodded. ''Of course. Anyone would do that.'' She slowly stood up, her legs slightly shaking, and helped him up, too. He did not let go of her hand and continued staring at her. She felt a little embarrassed at the attention, but did not comment on it.

''Can you walk?'' she asked and he nodded. ''Come, let's go for tee. We need to snap out of it.'' She pulled him behind her into the cafe nearby and they sat down. The whole situation calmed down; they were already removing the trucks and broken cars, and people went their way. A few waiters and waitresses still glanced out of the glassy cafe to see if there is still something going on, but all in all, the officers and other workers had it all under control.

''What can I bring you?'' the waitress asked, noticing their stressed state. ''Have you two witnessed the accident?'' she asked concerned.

''Yes, we were in the middle of it. But we're all right. Balm tea would be great, please.'' The girl answered with a gentle smile and looked at Natsume to confirm if he wanted the same. He nodded.

''Balm tea it is. I'll bring you some sweets, too, to raise the sugar.'' The waitress smiled and left.

Natsume watched her go and then looked at the girl opposite. She smiled at him. ''I'm Mikan Sakura, by the way.'' She bowed her head slightly. ''Natsume Hyuuga. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san.''

''Nice to meet you, too, Hyuuga-san. I'm glad you're all right.''

Natsume shook his head. ''If it weren't for you, I'd be a pancake now.''

Mikan chuckled weakly, nodding. They were silent for a few moments. ''I've never witnessed an accident like that. It was terrible.''

''Yeah… I didn't even hear anything, before the truck was right in front of my nose. How did it happen anyway? Did you hear the police say anything?''

''Yes, the brakes of the truck didn't work and his handbrake wasn't strong enough to make it stop and broke in his hands. He tried to stop by making slight crashes, but it got out of hand. You were damn lucky, Hyuuga-san.'' Mikan explained, her eyes glassy.

Natsume felt embarrassed. ''I know, I should have paid attention. I was on the phone wi- shit.'' He quickly pulled out his phone, realizing that Ruka and Hotaru did not know if anything serious happened to him. He looked up at Mikan sheepishly. ''I'll just return a call to let them know I'm all right.''

''Of course.''

Natsume called Ruka and he immediately answered. ''Are you ok?! What happened?! We heard noise and screams and-''

''I'm fine. An accident happened. I was pulled off the street to not be hit, so it's ok.''

''What do you mean it's ok?!'' Hotaru yelled into the phone and Mikan smiled at Natsume when he moved the phone away from his ear. ''We thought you died! Do you want me to go into labour now Hyuga?! I swear to god that I'll make your godchild hate you!'' Hotaru soon lost the phone as Ruka pulled it away from her. The waitress brought them their tea and chocolate sweets, giving them a soft smile. Mikan mouthed a thank you and sniffed at her tea.

''So what happened, Natsume? Where are you?''

''I'm at the cafe Neko, in the building with the apartment.''

''All right. Stay there. We're coming.'' And he ended the call.

Natsume stared at his phone in annoyance, but then looked back up at Mikan. ''Sorry for that. My two friends were worried.''

''No problem. It could have been a huge problem for them not knowing what happened to you.''

''Yeah… If I had started looking for a new apartment weeks ago, this would have not happened.''

''What do you mean?''

''An ad for a free room in an apartment in this building was on the internet and I decided to check it out today. It's on the 8th floor of this building and I was supposed to see it today. I was angry at my nagging friends, at my old landlord, and at myself while on the way here, so I was a little… put off… I guess…''

Mikan stared at him with big, surprised eyes. ''Really? I was on my way here today earlier from work, because someone was supposed to come and have a look at my empty room in my apartment. My roommate just moved out…''

Natsume stared at her in surprise. ''Which floor?''

''The eight. Apartment 825.''

''You must be joking…'' he muttered.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, before bursting out in laughter.

''Kami-sama… This is such a coincidence… I can't believe it.'' Mikan whispered and sipped at her tea. It was really good.

''Well… I guess this is a sign that I have to get this room.'' Natsume grinned, his heart beating faster. He felt a little dazed, and confused, but very happy, and he could giggle like a girl if hearing something funny.

Mikan stared at him, her eyes searching for something. She grinned back. ''This is a sign then. I'll show you the place after your friends arrive, so not to worry them.''

Natsume nodded, feeling all giddy and fidgety. He drank his tea and took a bite from the chocolate sweet. It was very good. As he was about to say something else, when the door of the cafe burst open, making the customers look up in shock. Natsume chuckled. In came a very upset, and very pregnant Hotaru Imai, completely out of breath, and her blond boyfriend Ruka Nogi. Natsume waived to make them notice him and stood up. Hotaru started marching towards him with a death glare, while Ruka seemed relieved.

Natsume smiled. ''Alive. See?'' he told them playfully and Ruka grinned. But not Hotaru. No, not Hotaru. ''I swear you're going to be the death of me Hyuga. I almost brought the child out because of you and I still have a month to go.''

Natsume chuckled and stepped out of the booth, pulled at Hotaru's arm and let her sit at the place he sat before. Ruka followed, and Natsume sat down next to Mikan. Only now did the two of them notice her. The poor girl was blushing, but smiling at the same time.

''Hello there. We haven't met yet.'' Ruka started.

''I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you.''

''She saved me.'' Natsume told them and all three looked at him. ''And she's my new landlord. Or roommate.''

Mikan giggled and Ruka laughed. Hotaru rolled her eyes. ''So, you're the one who pulled him from his certain death.'' Hotaru said, finally smiling. The pregnant woman was beautiful, Mikan thought.

''If not me, someone else would have done it, I'm sure.'' She replied with a gentle smile. Natsume shook his head. ''No one else noticed me. I would have been dead if it weren't for you.''

''Thank you for saving him.'' Ruka told her and Hotaru nodded. ''I hope it made him wake up from his daze.'' Natsume glanced at him, at Hotaru, and then at Mikan. He smiled. ''Yes. Yes, I'm awake.''

Mikan returned his gaze, a little confused, blushing in the face. She cleared her throat, as the waitress returned to take orders from the couple. Natsume's arm was pressed against hers and she could smell his perfume, and feel his muscles. Her heart was racing. ''Um, the room… The room is big and spacy, and you'll have the view over the park over there.'' She rambled nervously, not noticing the knowing smiles from the couple opposite them.

''When can I move in?'' Natsume asked, staring at her like a child at a wonder.

''Now. Um, I mean… Whenever you'll have time..''

Natsume nodded and smiled brilliantly at her. ''Then today it is.''


	2. Cry For Help

_**The Wake-Up Call**_

* * *

_**Cry For Help**_

* * *

''I'm telling you, I can't do this!'' Mikan whispered into her phone in panic. She was hiding behind the door in her room, peeking through the slight opening of her door into the kitchen.

''Don't be so childish. Now walk out and just say good morning. You don't even need to look at him.'' Mikan's friend Sumire told her in annoyance.

''But he's naked! I don't know what to do!'' the poor girl watched her new flat-mate as he waltzed through the kitchen in his boxer shorts, preparing breakfast for himself. His muscular naked back made Mikan gulp, and his deep deep alluring voice…

He was humming a song under his breath while gently smiling at something he was thinking about. His black hair was dishevelled, and his red eyes were bright, even though it was still morning. He had no idea his flat-mate was stalking him.

''I don't get you, Mikan. If he's so hot as you say, then why is he still _just your flat-mate_? You've been living together for almost a month now and you're behaving like a crazy teenage virgin.''

''You don't understand, Sumire. Just, please come. I need an excuse to get out of here as soon as possible. I seriously don't know what might happen if I go out of this room without a reason.''

''Kami-sama, Mikan. Jump him and move on…''

''Please, please, come over Sumire. I really really _really_ need you!'' Mikan whined desperately, clenching at her T-shirt. She had been dressed and prepared to go for more than a few minutes, but Natsume Hyuuga chose that moment to walk out of his room in all his godly glory, making it impossible for Mikan to walk out as if nothing were wrong.

Not that anything was wrong. The sight of his _gorgeous_ body could make the world a better place for _many_ women. But the problem was that Mikan doubted that peace would remain. If anything, she would have been one of those provoking war – if only just to have a look at that-

Mikan heard Sumire sigh. ''All right. I'm coming. It's also time you introduce this guy. Be there in ten.'' And she ended the call.

Mikan sighed in relief. She really needed someone to get her out of this place. She had nothing against Natsume, far from it. He was a very good-looking, nice and funny guy. Smart and strong. The whole package. The problem was he knew that too. And it seemed he wanted to make her say that out loud. Since he moved in he made her go crazy!

He was a player! He was a confident, self-absorbed player! Whenever they met in the apartment – they could not see each other that often, because both had their jobs – he flirted like there was no tomorrow! He danced around her like a cat, twirled her hair, whispered into her ear, and let his fingers glide over the skin on her arm, and… and IT WAS MAKING HER CRAZY!

She would gladly co-operate – she was a healthy, sexually active woman, thank you very much – but he was her goddamn flat-mate! You know, they could do whatever they wanted, but what if it went wrong? What if this good-looking piece of meat and mind went away?! What if… What if…

''Now, don't be such a coward, Mikan Sakura. Sumire is on her way. She'll be here in a minute. Now go out there and say hi…'' she told herself, walking around her room nervously. She stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath. She reached for the handle and opened the door. She walked out.

''Good morning.'' She greeted and Natsume looked her way with a grin. Damn, she looked good in her red skirt and white shirt. Those long legs… ''Morning.'' He turned slightly to the side, a frying pan in his hand, and a wonderful smell coming from it. Mikan sniffed. Just what was he cooking?

''Hungry?'' he asked, giving her that sly smirk that made her knees go weak. Mikan blushed furiously and lightly shook her head. ''N-no, thanks. I'm meeting Sumire for breakfast, so no worries.'' She stuttered and strategically moved towards the door. Natsume slowly walked towards her, frying pan still in hand, and stared into her eyes. When he was very _very_ close, he sniffed at her hair and smiled at her shaking form. ''Mmmm… New shampoo?'' he licked his lips and Mikan visibly gulped, her body reacting.

With his free hand, he played with her hair and watched her squirm.

The doorbell rang. Mikan jumped. Natsume smirked. ''That would be your friend?'' he walked towards the door and opened it. Sumire was just talking into her phone when she came face to face with _him_. Her mouth fell open. She ended the call.

''Mother of god…'' came the green-head's words.

Mikan came literally flying through the door, squeezing through the door under Natsume's arm. ''Hey, Sumire! Natsume, this is Sumire. Sumire, Natsume. Let's go now!'' she grabbed Sumire's arm and started pulling her away.

''Mikan… He's… He's-'' Sumire stuttered, her cheeks flushed.

''Bye, Natsume!'' Mikan called behind her and heard him chuckle.


	3. Girl Stuff

_**The Wake-Up Call**_

_**Girl Stuff**_

* * *

''What in the world is wrong with you?'' Sumire rolled her eyes at her friend and sipped at her coffee. She did not understand Mikan. Her flat mate was as epic as epic someone can be; and she refused to make a move. She understood that having something with a flat mate might be a little risky, but this guy… Man, he was a sin on two legs…

Mikan sighed and groaned. ''Sumire…'' she whined. ''Tell me what to do… I know what you want me to do, so don't start on that-'' she quickly stopped the green-head once noticing the frown. ''I mean, I just want a normal flat-mate relationship – well, I thought I wanted that – but this guy… Kami-sama he's asking for it.''

Mikan hid her eyes behind her palm and tired not to think about that back. And that butt... And his devilish, devilish grin… She groaned again. ''I've never lusted after anyone so much. I feel so dirty. And it's not even as if he were a jerk or something. He's a pervert, yes, but he's really a great guy.''

Sumire watched Mikan, not saying a word for a minute. Mikan's last relationship ended long ago and in a not so friendly way, so she understood where all these insecurities came from. She wished the girl would finally find someone good for herself, because if someone deserved a normal romantic relationship then that would be Mikan.

Sumire put down her cup and nodded. ''I get it… Look, Mikan. It's obvious you're not the only one attracted here. From what you've told me, he's trying very hard to get your attention and… well, why not? Can you even remember when was the last time you had someone?''

Mikan looked at her friend, pressing her lips together.

''I mean, this Natsume guy seems all right. You two can talk this out and get together. Or you can finally try out a friends with benefits thing. I mean, something could develop from it. And it's more than obvious he has the hots for you. He's waltzing around the flat half naked and he's flirting with you so much that even you can't stay cool. That's a first, I must say.'' Sumire sipped at her coffee again and continued. ''And you said he likes the same things you do.''

Mikan nodded. ''He likes to cook, and he's crazy for fantasy movies. He also likes chocolate ice crème, just like I do.''

''You two seem compatible, Mikan. Why not try this out?''

''But… But what if it's just about sex? I mean I wouldn't actually mind it that much, but I wouldn't want only that…''

''Well, then just go on a date with him. He's been nagging you about that drink since the two of you met.''

''But that's just gratitude for pulling him away from the truck. It's not meant as a date.''

Sumire laughed. Mikan blushed. ''We both know he wants a date, Mikan. Don't be delusional.''

They were silent for a moment, both thinking of the situation. Then Sumire grinned. ''So… What do you think of him? Beside lusting after him.''

Mikan laughed, her cheeks still red. ''He's… He's great actually. Always in a good mood and having something to say. But he is a little perverted. He's always… touching me in a way. Last night he even twirled me around while cooking dinner because his favourite song was played on the radio.''

''So, a good dancer too? What does he do for a living?''

''Something with computers. I'm not sure, He did tell me, but I was a little… um… distracted-'' with the way he licked his lips and gazed at her with his red eyes. ''-anyway, he and his colleges just finished a program project and it seems it's quite a success. The software will be coming out next month, I think.''

''He's a programmer? In which company?''

''In CHIeru. I only know that because last week, when they finished the program, he came home very chatty and a little drunk.''

''Kami-sama… He must be rich!''

''Well, I don't know. I'm quite rich, too, you know…'' Mikan countered, rolling her eyes.

''Yeah, yeah, you and your chain of chocolate cakes… You're nasty for even having breakfast with me in one of _your _confectionery cafés… Why the hell aren't you working anyway?'' Sumire whined and looked around. The place was a dream for everyone who had a sweet tooth. A café surrounded by sweets and sugar, with the owner serving you. Well… She usually served, today it seemed she would rather sit around and just talk.

''I am working! Just… having an early break… before work.'' Mikan defended, glancing at her giggling co-workers/employees, who did not comment on the fact that their boss came to work only to not work. She knew they were not angry – Mikan always worked with them and promoting her sweet-chain – so she deserved a break from time to time – even if it was just for whining about her sexual desires.

''So… I heard the National Newspaper started promoting you…''

''Oh… Uh, yeah, they did. The publisher had a date here and thought the place was great. I think he arranged a TV interview for the next week.'' Mikan told her as if it was not anything special. Sumire glared at her.

''What!? You're beautician for actors, don't complain!'' Mikan threw Sumire's way for glaring.

''But my salary isn't even half of yours…'' Sumire whined, making Mikan giggle. ''Not my fault. I'm doing what I can do best. And I love it.''

''Yeah, yeah, be poetic and all that, I'm still envious.''

''By the way, I wrote a new recipe. Don't a have name for it yet.'' Mikan waived for one of the waitresses to come and the young girl practically ran.

''Really? What did you mix together?'' Sumire glanced at the menu and ordered a Cherry Cake. Mikan ordered a Chocolate Danish.

''Strawberries, plum marmalade, and a chocolate pound cake. And a few other things I can't tell.'' She smiled. The waitress came back with their orders and asked if they wanted something else.

''Tea for me, please.'' Said Mikan. ''Oh, and we'll have a meeting at ten, Anna. Please tell the others.''

''Yes, Sakura-san.''

''Tea for me, too. I had enough coffee for today.''

Anna walked away.

''So, it's a secret ingredient or something? You're always so secretive about these things.''

''Of course I am. Imagine someone overheard our conversation and brought the receipt out before I would have the chance.'' She took a healthy bite form her cake and hummed in pleasure. ''This is really good.''

Sumire rolled her eyes and shrugged. ''Of course, you're the one behind the receipt again.''

Mikan smiled proudly.

The two women chatted until it was time for the meeting that Mikan arranged. Sumire had work in the afternoon, so she still had free time. She went shopping and while walking down the bussy street of Tokyo, she noticed a huge advertisement for CHIeru, the company Natsume Hyuuga was working for. And right next to that huge screen, an equally big screen of Mikan's confectionery-chain was promoted. Sumire smiled. This must be a sign, she thought.

She also remembered the shy and naive girl, Mikan used to be, back in their high school, and university days. She had this big dream to open her own confectionery one day, and everyone laughed at her childishness. Even Sumire never really believed that Mikan would make it in that field. The girl loved sweets and was great at making new up, but she seemed far too… how to put it… too soft for a business like that.

But Mikan had made it. Right after university, she published her first book of receipts for chocolate cakes – which was an enormous success. She invested the money into her confectionery-chain campaign, and a few years later, she was the owner of one of the most popular food-chains in Japan. She was a successful woman, but she did not have any luck with men. She had a few boyfriends, but the relationships always ended a few months after.

The problem was always Mikan's hard working nature. She was a beautiful woman, very feminine, but she was far from soft. Growing up as an orphan made her strong and inventive. She knew what she wanted and she worked hard to get it. And many men did not like that side of her. The bossy side. She was her own master, and many of her exes did not like the fact she would not do as they say if she thought, what they wanted was stupid.

Her last boyfriend was an all right guy, but very old-fashioned one. His woman should stay in the kitchen, were the last words he said to Mikan, before she finally broke it off with him. It has been several months after that incident, but Mikan still did not start a new relationship. It was not something unusual for her – she spent the majority of her life single – but Sumire thought that she deserved someone who would love her. Someone who would appreciate her the way she was. Mikan had been alone for far too long.

Sumire had met Mikan in primary school. The girl was shy and more silent than chatty, but she smiled often, and could hold a conversation. She lived in a nearby orphanage, explaining that her parents died in a car accident when she was a baby. One the one side, she seemed very mature, but Mikan had a very childish personality. She loved doing everything. And she had a crazy obsession with sweets.

Sumire and Mikan did not get along right from the start. Sumire used to be a spoiled brat with the tendency to scream if something did not go the way she wanted it. And Mikan was everything she was not. Cheerful, calm, and eager to learn. Mikan absorbed everything they taught them at school and she knew how to use that knowledge. She did not change throughout the years. Her personality was the same as years ago. And that was what made Sumire cave and become her friend. Her best friend, she could say. She and Mikan went to the same high school, but different universities, still their friendship stayed the same. However, Mikan, as good friend as she was, she never really opened herself to anyone. Of course, she went to Sumire with her problems and concerns; but ones she was sure she could solve somehow and only needed a kick in the butt from someone. The serious stuff, emotions and experiences; however, stayed hidden in her mind.

Sumire would have never known that Mikan was an orphan if the teacher had not told them the day Mikan walked into the classroom. She would have never known Mikan adored sweets if the girl had not eaten cakes everyday – cakes that she made herself the evening before. She would have never known Mikan had had a crush on her classmate at the university if they had not gotten drunk one weekend and had Mikan not have slurred out her confession. She would have never known Mikan yearned for success more than for love if the girl had not told her she did not know how to love – it had been the day after she received the news of her old caretaker passing away.

Mikan was never one to talk much about herself. You had to drag it out of her if you wanted to get an answer. Sumire supposed this was one of the reasons her relationships were always unsuccessful. Mikan kept people at a distance. Sumire had been patient enough to make it into that circle of people Mikan trusted the most, but even she, as the closest person, did not really know what went through her friend's mind.

Mikan was a mystery. A beautiful mystery. That is why men were so attracted to her. That is why Sumire had also been attracted to her a few years back. She still is if she is honest, but not in the same way. She used to have a crush on Mikan – a very strong crush, but she never acted upon her feelings towards the girl, for she knew that Mikan was not attracted to girls.

Mikan was a lost soul, as they would say. She was empty for she never let anyone close. She had much love in herself, but she was hiding it, scared to be left behind. She was still that child that lost her family and she was afraid of having a family of her own. They were all right before the big 28 and yet, the beautiful and great Mikan was still alone. Still afraid. Still a child.

Sumire sighed. She would love for Mikan to find someone. And it seemed that she was finally caught by someone who was tearing down the walls that were hiding her emotions. Hopefully it would go well.


	4. Boy Stuff

_**The Wake-Up Call**_

_**Boy Stuff**_

* * *

''So… Any progress?'' Ruka teased and Natsume grinned. ''She'll cave. She's really… she's just…. She's amazing, you know?'' The red-eyed man told his best friend as he thought of his flat-mate. Ruka laughed at him, never having seen him quite like that. Natsume was usually the cool one, the one holding himself back. But Mikan Sakura made him go crazy. He behaved like a horny, inexperienced teenager. He was so eager to make Mikan notice him that he even danced around half-naked, told her everything about himself, and even cooked for her.

Now, don't get him wrong. Natsume had always behaved like a true boyfriend when it came to the girls he liked; but it usually took some time for him to open up to a girl and to give her a chance to be with him. Mikan was not even his girlfriend and he already went to extremes. He knew her for less than a month and he already behaved like they knew each other for years.

Natsume Hyuuga fell head over hills with his landlord/flatmate and he embraced it with an open heart. Ruka could not believe it. His best friend was like a new born. He seriously had to ask Mikan what she had done to make him behave like that. No, not just behave – it was like he changed from that brooding, closed person into a humming bird.

''What's so amazing about her?'' Ruka asked with a smile on his face, still fascinated with Natsume's cheerful attitude.

''I don't know, she's like… fresh, you know… She's hot, and she gets red all over when she's embarrassed.'' He laughed. ''Just this morning, she came running from her bedroom all blushing and stuttering because I decided to walk around in my boxer-shorts. You'd have to see her. She practically ran away once her friend arrived. Man… I've never met someone as cool as her…''

''Cool?'' Ruka chuckled. ''You just said she was blushing because you stripped in front of her.''

''Nah… She's not used to flatmates as open as I am. But she's seriously cool. Loves all kinds of movies and likes to just hang out, without being – you know – awkward and clingy.''

''Well, she's not your girlfriend, so obviously she's not clingy.''

''I had girls that were just my friends who were clingy… But Mikan… She doesn't talk much about herself and she's really good at what she's doing. And every evening, she keeps baking these delicious cakes and I have to try them out.''

''She has you wrapped around her finger.''

Natsume shrugged. ''I admit, I'm hooked. But she's a tough one. Hard to crack.''

''You sure you're not doing this just for the challenge?'' Even though it all seemed fairy-tale-like, Ruka had his concerns.

Natsume smiled. ''She'd most probably kill me if I had only this in mind.''

Ruka was speechless. The two friends had lunch together and as soon as they sat down, Natsume looked like he was about to burst from happiness. Therefore, Ruka simply had to ask about it. He never imagined his best friend would be like that. He planned to tell him about things that happened this morning at the animal shelter, but his friend looked like he would not hear anything he said.

''Why don't you ask her out? It can't be that hard.''

Natsume rolled his eyes. ''If it weren't that hard she would have been my girlfriend by now, but no… She's quite reserved. I don't know much about her yet; she keeps her mouth closed and before I do anything stupid I want to know more about her, and let her know more about me.''

Ruka was pleasantly surprised at what he heard.

''Of course, I'm trying to seduce her too, but she's made of steel.''

And he had to ruin it.

''But you know… I guess, I can wait and see how this goes. This woman…'' his eyes glazed over as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Ruka was in awe. He seriously had to ask Mikan what she had done to his friend. His phone ringed shortly, signalling a text message. He fished his phone out and saw his girlfriend's name on the display. Ruka smiled to himself. One of these days, he is going to become a father. He was beyond happy. She texted him to bring her sweets from Mikan's shop because their child was yearning for sugar.

''Hey, could you stop at Mikan's confectionery after work? Hotaru wants a cake.'' Ruka told Natsume and laughed at the way the black-head reacted when he heard Mikan's name.

''Yeah, sure. I think she'll want to come with me to visit you two. She and Imai seem to have bounded quite well…''

''Sure, Hotaru will be glad to have her over.''


	5. Oh Baby

_**Till There Was You**_

* * *

_**Oh Baby**_

* * *

''Those two really do get along.'' Ruka noticed in awe, while sipping his beer. He and Natsume were sitting on the balcony, leaning on the fence, showing their back to the rest of Tokyo. The view was magnificent. Millions of lights illuminating the night, sounds of vehicles far down the building were not even heard, and only the wind reached the apartment in the 53 floor of the complex.

However, the two men were more interested in the two women inside the apartment. While sitting on the balcony settees, they gazed through the open balcony glass door at the two females chatting and laughing on the couch in the living room. The apartment was one of those big ones – lucky for the couple, they were more than able to afford it.

Ruka has never seen his girlfriend open up to a person as fast as she did with Mikan. Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe it was just a phase, but as soon as the two girls met, they bounded. Hotaru laughed loudly at something Mikan told her and slowly put her hand over her big, round belly. She glowed. She looked like the happiest woman on Earth and Ruka felt touched by the sight. It was rare for Hotaru to show her easy side to someone else that was not her boyfriend, but with this Mikan Sakura…

Ruka glanced at his best friend who sat next to him, staring at his flat mate in a daze.

Even Natsume was enchanted by her. He behaved like a love-sick virgin.

Mikan was just explaining something to Hotaru and the two of them were so engrossed into the conversation that they did not notice the looks the two men on the balcony were giving them. Mikan's arms flew around as she was trying to explain a point and Hotaru nodded from time to time. In the end Mikan once again said something that made Hotaru burst out with laughter.

''Just how does she do that?'' Ruka spoke up once again.

Natsume sighed and sipped at his beer. ''I have no idea. Guess it's just her business streak. She's good with people.''

''Obviously. So how in the world did you get her here? I can't imagine you just waltzed into her shop and-''

Natsume smirked, then laughed.

''No… You seriously did?'' Ruka faced him, surprised.

Natsume shrugged. ''When she was about to finish for the day, I walked in and told her that Hotaru wanted to see her. She jumped right away.''

''Why don't I believe it went so smoothly?''

Natsume laughed once again, not noticing the glance Mikan made his way.

''All right, all right. It was more dramatic.'' He started and told what had happened. Right before Mikan and her co-workers were about to finish Natsume Hyuuga walked in in all his mannish glory. For a second, the girls stopped breathing.

Mikan blinked, blushed, but pulled herself together. ''Hey, Hyuuga-san, we're about to close up. Want to buy something?'' she asked, waiting for him to reach her. He smiled at her, making her knees buckle, and threw his arm around her shoulder.

''Yo, just came to see my flat-mate. Wanna hang out?'' he asked casually and noticed the gentle blush that spread all over the poor girl. The other girls giggled, whispered, and quickly left the flirting pair alone.

''Hang out as in…?'' Mikan asked carefully, blinking faster. This was a little fast. She was not ready for him to just make a move. Or several ones for that matter. Natsume played with her hair, twirled it around his finger, and gazed her right in the eyes. Mikan had trouble to breath.

''You know… Grab something to eat, and walk down the street.'' He let go of her curls and slowly circled around her, looking around the place, while making her turn her head to keep an eye on him. He stopped behind her, his hand on the small of her back, his breath tickling her sensitive ears. He felt the slight shudder shaking her body. He smirked.

''… and visit Imai. She really wants to see you.'' He ended his seducing speech and Mikan twirled around, her eyes big, her cheeks red. ''What?''

''Ruka and Imai invited us for dinner. Wanna come?'' he asked slyly, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. Mikan blinked and averted her eyes, embarrassed to have fallen for his little game. She quickly moved away and started making her way to the changing room. ''Sure, I'll be right back. Give me five minutes.'' She rushed to the changing room, where her co-workers awaited her with lots of squealing, questions, and giggling. Mikan never felt more embarrassed. But she also felt a little flattered. The guy came in just like that, flirted with her, practically claimed her in front of everyone, and then invited her to visit his friends with him.

She put her hands on her hot cheeks and breathed. The girls chatted around her like there was no tomorrow, but Mikan did not hear it. She was completely overwhelmed. After a minute she finally changed into her clothes and bid goodbye to her girls. They cheered after her and laughed when their boss showed them the finger.

Once Mikan walked out of the changing room, Natsume was casually leaning on the door frame, hands in pockets, eyes on her. Her heart almost leaped out of her throat. It felt like he was about to attack. He smirked at her. ''Ready?''

Mikan nodded, and they both made their way out. Mikan's thoughts were completely jumbled and the only thing she really knew was that Sumire was right.

She was so doomed.

And she needs to call the green-head as soon as possible. Like right now. Or else she might say something stupid. She fished out her phone, while they were walking and called her best friend.

''Yo.'' Was Sumire's greeting.

''Hey… Um… I'm visiting Hyuuga's friends for the evening, and the two of us are just going there.'' Mikan had no idea where she was going with this and why in the world did she call the girl, but she could not handle a conversation with Natsume right now. She would stutter and Kami knew what else. She just hoped Sumire understood her intentions.

She did. ''Oh, nice. The pregnant girl, what was her name again? Hotaru?''

''Yeah, it won't be long and she-''

''Her deadline is supposed to be on Thursday.'' Natsume interrupted and Mikan glanced at him.

''That's nice.'' Sumire said as she heard Natsume. ''Do they know if it's a girl or a boy?''

''Hotaru said they did not ask. We'll see when it's time.'' Mikan answered, more relaxed now.

''Now, Mikan.'' Sumire started, lowering her voice so Natsume would not hear her. Mikan's phone was loud so if spoken loud enough, everyone could hear what they were talking about.

''Are the two of you alone?'' Sumire choose yes-no questions, to make it easier for Mikan.

''Yes.'' Mikan squeaked.

''Don't be nervous. You faced far worse things than this.''

''Can't help it.''

''Are you able to speak normally?''

''No.''

''Just tell him about your day. Don't let your nerves take a hold on you.''

''How?''

''Mikan… Take a chance. I saw the way he looked at you. He invited you to his best friends' place. You saved his life and you live together. Just… Let yourself enjoy this. He's offering you a chance. Grab it.''

''I don't know…''

''You deserve it, Mikan.''

Mikan stayed silent. She took a deep breath and glanced at Natsume. He was facing forward, holding a small smile.

''All right… All right. I'll see what will happen. See you tomorrow?''

Sumire chuckled. ''Of course. And I want to hear details.''

Mikan smiled. ''Yeah, ok. Then I 'll call you. Bye Permy.''

''Bye Strawberry.''

They ended the call. Mikan smiled and looked at Natsume. ''All right. So where do Ruka and Hotaru live?'' He watched her side-ways. ''There.'' He indicated with his hand and Mikan looked up. And gasped. And gaped. Natsume chuckled.

They were standing in front of the tall building and after a minute of Mikan's awe, they walked in. ''Imai is the president of Science and Innovation Institute. She's quite wealthy.''

''I can see that.'' Mikan brought out.

And that is how they got here. A few hours later, after dinner, the men were sitting on the balcony, while the women chatted in the living room.

''You seriously let her think you two were going on a date and then told her you're going to visit us?''

Natsume shrugged.

''If I were Sakura, I'd hit you.''

Natsume grinned. ''I got the feeling she wanted to go on a date with me, so I think I have my answer to the unasked question.''

Ruka shook his head in disbelief. ''You seriously shouldn't play games. She's still your landlord. She can throw you out is she wants.''

''I won't do anything stupid, don't worry.''

Suddenly the two men heard a loud moan. They turned towards the living room again, where Mikan held a grimacing Hotaru for her shoulders.

''Nogi! Hyuuga! Her water just broke!'' Mikan yelled and both men jumped up in panic. Ruka ran in and kneeled down next to his girlfriend. Natsume helped Mikan to hold her up. Hotaru groaned in pain. ''Quick, get me into the hospital; I think the little one is coming.''

''Kami-sama, Kami-sama…'' Ruka chatted, not knowing what to do. Even Natsume was lost. Only Mikan seemed to have control over this situation. ''Come on! Natsume, grab her things. She has them prepared in that bag there. Ruka, hold her under the arm. Help her walk out.'' While she gave instructions, Mikan was already calling Hotaru's doctor on Hotaru's phone, telling him that they are coming. Once Ruka brought Hotaru to the elevator and Natsume had Hotaru's things, Mikan locked the apartment and together they rushed down. They drove through Tokyo carefully but faster than usually.

Once at the hospital, the doctors brought Hotaru to a room and Ruka went with her. He was pale, shocked, and ready to pass out. Natsume and Mikan; however, waited outside. They collapsed on the chairs in the waiting room and waited.

''I can't believe we're having a baby.'' Natsume said, still in shock. Mikan smiled at him. ''You're going to be a godfather, Natsume.'' Natsume looked at her, stressed and confused, and she was there, her hand on his shoulder, her lips, saying his name. He smiled. ''I'm going to be a godfather.''

''Yeah.'' Mikan laughed as he stood up, pulled her with him, and twirled her around. ''I can't believe it. Hotaru is having a baby!''

Mikan laughed at his behaviour. They had to wait for a few more hours, because it took some time for the woman to open up enough for the child to come out. In the meantime, Mikan called Sumire and told her what was going on. The woman let out a happy scream and congratulated Natsume for his godchild. Soon, Hotaru's parents and her brother arrived. After some time also Ruka's family came.

And then finally, Ruka walked out with a sleeping bundle in his arms, presenting his daughter.

''She is so beautiful!'' Mikan exclaimed, a few tears escaping her eyes.

''Come on in, guys. Mom, dad, Hotaru wants to see you all.''

As the family walked in, Mikan stayed behind, watching them all disappear into the room. She slowly sat down again and stared at the door in a daze. Feelings overwhelmed her whole body and she was shaking. She gulped down tears and felt happy and sad at the same time. Seeing such a small child and proud parents made her feel so… lost…

She did not remember her parents. She knew how they looked like from all the photos, but she had no memories of them. She grew up in an orphanage, with lots of other children, and had nice guardians. But she never had someone who she could consider as a parent, and that made her feel melancholic.

She sat there as a heap of misery, not knowing what to do with herself there. She felt like an intruder. She should go home and leave the families enjoy their happiness. But she also knew that if she just walked out right now, Hotaru would most probably kill her for being so rude. Therefore, she sat there, not knowing what to do.

That is, until Natsume came rushing out, looking a little stressed. Mikan stood up, expecting the worse, but once he saw her, he sighed in relief.

''What is it? Is something wrong?'' Mikan asked concerned, but Natsume already grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. ''Why the hell didn't you come with us? For a second I thought you left!''

''But it's a family matter and-'' she could not finish what she wanted to say, for she was already standing in front of the bed with Hotaru and the baby in it. The woman looked very tired, but very happy, and once Mikan walked in, her smile grew even more.

''Where were you hiding? Everyone, this is Mikan Sakura, a good friend of mine. She and the boys brought me here. And she's also the one who pulled Natsume from the street that time.''

The family welcomed her warmly and everyone introduced himself or herself. Mikan was in a daze and did not really register what was happening. She did not notice Natsume's hand still holding hers. With tears in her eyes, she stared at the baby and her parents and laughed happily. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they came rolling down her cheeks again, so she let them fall.

''This is so beautiful. You are so beautiful, Hotaru.'' She told her and everyone agreed. Natsume hugged Mikan from the side and pulled her closer. Mikan laughed and cried and finally Hotaru let her hold the baby.

Carefully, Mikan took her in the arm, and she kissed her forehead. Everyone watched her and chatted with the young parents, the event making them all teary and emotional. Natsume gazed at Mikan, his heart beating faster. Warmth overwhelmed his chest and he felt like he could fly. Something stirred in him and all he could do, was imagine this woman being his. He felt so full of emotions; he even had trouble hiding his own tears.

''Look at these small fingers… And she's so light and soft…'' Mikan chatted to herself, making the young parents smile. ''Hey, you little cutie. You have your daddy's hair and mama's eyes. You're so wonderful.''

Hotaru watched Natsume and she could not help herself kick him a little. With her eyes, she indicated for him to make a goddamn move, now. Natsume rolled his eyes, but stepped closer anyway. Mikan noticed him and looked up with a teary smile. ''Look, girl. Your godfather is here. Here, Natsume, want to hold her?'' Natsume stared at her, a smile playing at his lips and he took the baby from her.

They spent some more time cuddling the baby and praising the parents, until it was time to go and leave the mother some time for sleep.


	6. Classy or New

_**The Wake-Up Call**_

* * *

_**Classy or New**_

* * *

When Mikan and Natsume arrived at the flat, it was already almost morning. Mikan collapsed on the couch, sighing. Natsume sat down next to her, leaning his head back. They were both silent for some time.

''This was crazy.'' Mikan muttered, her eyes dropping. Natsume nodded, not saying anything. His mind was complete jumbos. His best friends became parents. He became a godfather. His new crush was sitting next to him on the couch. His head lolled to the side and he watched the woman fall asleep. She really was beautiful. He watched her sleep as the morning came and then his eyes finally dropped. They woke up a few hours later in almost the same position, the sun shining through the huge windows. Mikan was the first one who stirred and woke up. Natsume was sleeping next to her, his head facing her way.

She smiled. They actually fell asleep on the couch. She sighed and slowly stood up. The slight movement woke up Natsume. He blinked at her, a little confused and sleepy, but, then he, too, smiled.

''Morning.'' He greeted tiredly.

''Good morning, godfather.'' Mikan laughed and walked into the kitchen to make them something to eat. Natsume watched her cook, not moving a muscle. He felt blessed. He felt content. Mikan prepared Yakisoba for both of them for it was already past noon and called her co-workers that she will have a day off. Then she called Sumire and asked her to meet another day.

Both of them ate, while watching the TV and talking about the new family. Natsume told her how he met the couple and how they got together. Mikan laughed at the funny way he described Hotaru's reign over Ruka and how he finally got her admitting she loved him.

''My sister had a crush on Ruka for some time, so we had to clear that up, but she soon forgot about him and found Yuichi.''

''You've got a sister?''

''Yeah. Aoi. The two of them are currently in Europe, so we don't see each other that often. They're coming back in September, I think. What about you? You've got any siblings?'' he asked, hoping to get more information out of her.

Mikan halted, and only now realized she had not told him anything about herself. She thought about what to do, but did not think too long. Sumire was right. She should try this out. ''Um… Actually no. I'm… um… I grew up in an orphanage. So…''

Natsume's eyes widened. That, he did not expect. ''Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know.''

Mikan shrugged. ''I have very nice memories of my childhood, so there's nothing to be sorry about. I just don't have my parents anymore. They died in a car accident, and I didn't have any other relatives, so they brought me to the orphanage. I was very happy there.''

Natsume nodded. He actually did not know what to say now.

Then Mikan suddenly chuckled. ''Now… Don't look so scared. You don't need to be unsure about what to say now. As I said, I had a wonderful childhood. I admit, I felt a as an outsider sometimes, but I got good friends who made me happy.''

Natsume scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. ''All right. I'm sorry I brought it up like that.''

''No problem. I consider Sumire, her girlfriend and my childhood friend Koko and his girlfriend as my family. We are very close. I'll bring them here one of these days, so you guys can meet.'' Mikan smiled and looked at him in that strange way that made him giddy. Natsume got a feeling she just gave him the green light to take a chance.

''That would be fantastic.'' He gave her a half-smile and nudged her playfully. ''So what are we going to do today? I'm still dead tired.''

''Hmm… Don't know. Watch TV, eat, and then nag Hotaru again? What do you say?''

He laughed. ''Sure.''

And so they spent a nice day together. They joked around and ate, and Mikan felt flattered for the attention she received. He flirted with her like there was no tomorrow and she could not help but blush like a teenager.

Later in the evening, he even cooked dinner for them both. With an apron around his hips and a frying pan in his hands, he looked like someone from a commercial and Mikan simply had to take a picture of him and then laugh him out. He glared at her playfully, but then laughed with her, telling her that he loves cooking, but she musn't tell anyone.

''Why not?''

''Well… Not many know about my hobbies.'' He smirked and let her sniff at the food he prepared.

''Mmmmm… Yum… Smells good. I think I know now why you didn't let me help – you're a way better cook than I am.'' She chuckled and danced around the kitchen, opening drawers to take out bowls and chopsticks. Natsume watched her move around, admiring her body shape and listened to her soft humming. She was so alluring he could hardly control himself. His hormones were on the verge of exploding, and yet somehow, she made him fell calm, content even. The inside of his chest was tight and warm, and it felt wonderful.

''This is so good.'' Mikan moaned as they sat in the living room, eating dinner. Her mouth was full and she had a few spots on her shirt from being so clumsy, but she did not care. Her flat mate was a genius in cooking. ''Man… I'm hiring you for cooking…'' she munched greedily and smiled at him like a child. He laughed at her, eating as well. ''Thanks. I'll tell my mother she taught me well. But I can't say the same for my sister.''

''She can't cook?''

''Oh, yes she can, but she… She's like you I guess – very clumsy and more into other things than cooking.''

''Interesting… You know, it's quite a strange thing. I'm an excellent baker; I can make cakes and sweets of all sorts, but when it comes to simple cooking, I'm suddenly like an amateur.'' She joked.

''Nah… I think you're great.'' He complimented her, watching her get embarrassed and shy again. ''Thank you.''

They watched the TV while they ate, and then Mikan brought beer for them. With the evening going so great so far, Natsume could not stop himself anymore.

''Tell me something Mikan Sakura. Why is a successful and pretty girl like you single?'' he asked once they were sitting on the couch again, sipping beer. Mikan blinked in surprise. She answered honestly. ''That's exactly the problem. I'm a workaholic and many don't like that.''

''But you're very organized. Since I moved here, you're always home in the evening and if you're not already hanging out with your friends, the two of us have time to do whatever. So what did they not like about that?'' he was curious.

Mikan shrugged. ''According to the majority of male population, it seems, females should stay traditional – you know, working part-time, then taking care for the family. Which I guess is all right, but I like to be independent. And I love my job; I worked hard to achieve what I have.'' She explained and Natsume nodded.

''So I guess… I'm not really a serious girlfriend material.'' She added awkwardly, avoiding Natsume's surprised stare. He shook his head in disbelieve. ''Well, your exes were obviously idiots for thinking like that so let's be glad they're gone.'' He grinned and Mikan laughed. ''You know, Sumire said the same thing.''

''She's the girl from yesterday, yeah?''

''Mhm, she said to just stay single and have fun for some time.''

''Well, you should listen to her.''

''Yeah yeah… Her, who is already engaged.''

''Really? But she seemed quit-''

''Ah, don't mind her. She usually reacts like that towards good-looking guys. Quite the sights I must say. Back in high school she was very popular because of that. She had had a few boyfriends but in the end she decided that she liked girls.''

Natsume stared at her in silence for a moment. ''I'll take that as a compliment.'' Natsume smirked.

Mikan blushed, realizing what she had admitted. ''Um… Yeah, of course… I mean…''

The guy laughed. ''No need to be embarrassed. But thank you, as I said before, but I guess you didn't pay attention, you're pretty too. Beautiful even. No wonder all eyes are on you when you walk down the street.''

''All right, thank you, now stop. I'm very embarrassed.'' She told him with red cheeks and a small smile playing on her face.

He gazed at her steadily with a smile. ''We all know it's true. And you've noticed I'm quite affected. I admit.''

She stared at him with her big eyes, blinking slowly. Was this the time? ''How affected?''

He slowly reached for her hand and gently pulled at her fingers. ''Quite. I'd like to invite you out sometime.''

''But we are already hanging out every day.''

''Casually yes. What if it were a little more than casually?''

Mikan stared at him, taking her time to think. He let her, and kept holding her fingers. She eventually smiled and nodded slowly. ''Ok. We could do that.''

Natsume grinned, exhaling in relief. These past few minutes made him so nervous as if he asked out a girl for the first time. His heart was running a mile and he felt a slight wave of warmth reaching his cheeks. Damn… He was glad she agreed. He took her hand.

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.''

''Classic or something new?''

Mikan squeezed his hand. ''Something new, please.''


	7. Only Halfway

_**The Wake-Up Call**_

* * *

_**Only Halfway**_

* * *

That night, Mikan and Natsume talked. They told each other everything about each other and laughed at funny parts of their life story. When the morning came, they were still sitting on the couch, tiredly watching each other.

Natsume leaned to the side and Mikan met him halfway. They gently touched lips and slowly pulled away. It was just a peck, an agreement.

''Mikan Sakura…'' Natsume muttered. He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her skin. She was soft and warm, and he felt his heart beat run a marathon. She was wonderful. She opened her eyes and he stopped breathing for a second, her eyes paralyzing him, creating goose bumps all over his body. Her hand took his in hers and she played with his fingers.

She leaned in and kissed him. As their lips meat once more, Natsume's mind shut down. He felt he pull him closer, their bodies meeting and touching, their heats rushing. When she pulled away to look at him, she was breathing hard. Her face was flushed and her eyes were already stripping him. He smiled as she stood up, pulling him with her, and leading him to her bedroom.

The rest of the morning had been a crazy blur of kissing lips and skin, and intertwined hands as the bodies drowned in sweat and pleasure and voices of ecstasy. There was no time for thoughts or many words, just whispers of names and cries of delight filling the space and making the blood run faster.

As they grew tired, the two love birds did not steer. At least not until the afternoon. It was a bright Saturday and there was nothing else to do. Mikan just opened her eyes, slowly and tiredly, but very satisfied and came face to face with a sleeping Natsume Hyuuga.

For a second she just stared at him, not remembering what he was doing in her bed and panicked. But as soon as she moved, she remembered. And smiled. She relaxed once again and closed her eyes. She sighed and felt him steer. She did not know when he opened his eyes and realized where he was, but she felt his arm hug her around the back and pull her closer. She opened her eyes with a smile.

''Good morning.'' She greeted as Natsume gazed at her with a sleepy, but satisfied expression. ''Morning. What's up?'' he asked playfully and Mikan giggled. He played with her hair and caressed her cheek. Then he put small kisses all over her face until he came to her lips, where he dipped in and took his time to explore.

Mikan let him do all that and co-operated, enjoying his skill. It became a little heated after a while and Mikan could not wait anymore. With a quick move, she had him pinned to the bed, straddling his hips. She grinned evilly as he chuckled and let himself go. To put it simple, she made him cry out for release.

And when it was late afternoon, they decided to visit Hotaru again. They took the train, and walked into the hospital hand in hand. Hotaru and Ruka looked at them in astonishment and smiled.

''Finally.'' Hotaru rolled her eyes and invited them closer.

''So when did this happen?'' Ruka asked, indicating to their hands.

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other and grinned. ''Yesterday.'' Natsume answered and chuckled when Mikan blushed. ''So, 'mum' and 'dad', when will you go home?''

Hotaru shrugged. ''Tomorrow. If something goes wrong, end of next week.''

The new couple nodded. ''And how do you feel?' Mikan asked. Hotaru smiled brightly. ''Great. I love it. I know the next few months will be torture, but I'm very happy.''

''That's good to hear.'' Mikan felt Natsume's stare on her back. She glanced at him with a smile and winked. ''What?''

He grinned goofily and took her hand. ''Sorry Ruka, Imai. I'm gonna kidnap this girl for today and take her out. So if you don't mind…'' he pulled her behind him, ignoring her protests and the couple's laughter.

''Hey… That was very rude.''

''Nah… They understand. Besides, I want you all for myself today.'' He grinned and kissed her cheek. Mikan giggled, pulled him closer and kissed him properly. She took his breath away. They hugged after that and Natsume chuckled into her shoulder. ''If you do that one more time, our date destination will move to your bedroom.''

Mikan laughed and pulled away, taking his hand, and leading him down the street, her voice, her scent, and her words pulling him to her like a string.

Their date had had to be postponed.


End file.
